Ivo
"Ah yes, chaos! despicable, glorious chaos! ah ha! it always feels so good being bad, wouldn't you agree, Snively?" Ivo is an alternate-reality Robotnik brought to the mainstream reality to aid the Bane Empire - with a more madcap method of conquest he has been given control over the "Badniks", a special society within the Bane Empire devoted to spreading chaos and unrest so that the Bane Empire proper can move in and take advantage of the madness and take over : he has also founded the Eggman Empire to further aid in this elaborate plan for conquest. History Ivo is the Robotnik of an outlandish version of Mobius from a reality ruled largely by chaos, he was brought directly into mainstream reality by Bane in order to bulk up the Bane Empire's leadership : Robotnik finds Ivo to be extremely annoying and humiliating, to the point the pair only really communicate when necessary, with Snively usually having the unique "pleasure" of acting as messenger between the two. Despite this Robotnik does see the use of Ivo's chaos and often has him deploy such attacks so as to distract the Cosmic Crusade and allow the Bane Empire to secure specific relics or plan ambushes - there have also been times when Ivo's insanity has cost the Bane Empire victories and thus the uneasy relationship between the two very different Robotniks remains. Ivo is easily seen as the most comedic of the Bane Empire's many enforcers but this cartoonish appearance and behavior hides a dark and diabolical enemy that thinks nothing of mass-murder and terrorism on a daily basis : some of his most terrible crimes include the overseeing of Eggman, making Ivo responsible for the same atrocities as Eggman, though even Ivo was horrified by the mass-roboticization of a human refugee colony and even considered dismantling the Eggman project as a result, he was talked out of doing so by Grimer and later upgraded Eggman to ensure "better behavior" - this would not last long and Ivo often continues to have trouble controlling his volatile creation. Powers * superhuman-intelligence (despite his chaotic nature Ivo is an incredible genius, rivalling that of Robotnik himself - his intelligence is hampered by his cartoonish levels of malevolence and inability to understand "good", thus he often wastes time and resources on things that are not necessary or petty, just because they are "evil" and likewise will often dismiss easier solutions on grounds of them not being "wicked enough".) * superhuman-durability (Ivo is an Overlander and has a natural resistance to many types of damage, his body acting like a living sponge.) * superhuman-strength (Ivo has much greater strength than most Mobians or humans, again due to his Overlander physiology.) * authority (Ivo is one of the Bane Empire's co-leaders and thus has incredible authority despite his chaotic nature and can summon entire armies on a will, he can also authorize any and all attacks or plans unless they are forbidden by Robotnik or Bane : likewise any attack or plans made by Badniks or the Eggman Empire must be approved by Ivo beforehand, failure to do so resulting in punishment (which Ivo enjoys delivering).) Trivia * while Ivo is proud of being a malevolent entity and finds mass-murder and terrorism as a form of sport he is not without his limits and often finds himself in conflict with Eggman, whose lust for chaos and destruction truly has no bounds and can test even Ivo's bloodthirsty nature. * Ivo seems to have difficulty understanding the concepts of "good", a trait he shares with residents of Evil Mobius, this puts his moral agency in question and he has often been genuinely confused at kind or merciful acts. * while still acting cartoonish and comical this version of Robotnik is much more dangerous than the one found in the AOSTH cartoon. * Ivo is one of the few members of the Bane Empire who actually finds Snively to be appealing, admiring his cunning and sneaky nature - this admiration is not shared however as Snively finds Ivo to be a "blubbering fool". Category:Sonic Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Cosmic Crusade Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Gaolers Category:Warmonger Category:Fearmongers Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper